parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Theodore Tugboat (Stepney Engine) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Stepney as Theodore (Stepney and Theodore are both grateful) *Madge as Emily *Charlie as Hank (Charlie and Hank are both being silly) *Peter Sam as Foduck *Sir Handel as George *Michael Palin (from Michael Palin's Great Railway Journey) as The Dispatcher *Sir Topham Hatt as The Harbour Master (Sir Topham Hatt and The Harbour Master are both humans) *Rosie as Rebecca (Rosie and Rebecca are both named begins with the letter 'R') *Ned as Shelburne (Shelburne's voice suits Ned) *Alex (from T&F/TMS) as Clayton *Rusty as Baddeck *Duncan as Guysborough (Duncan and Guysborough are both stubborn) *Grampus (from TUGS) as Northumberland Submarine *Duke as Digby (Duke and Digby are both named begins with the letter 'D') *Caroline as Carla (Caroline and Carla are both have the same word 'Car' at the beginning of their names) *Owen as Owen (Owen and Owen are both share the same names) *Smudger as Oliver (Smudger and Oliver are both evil, mean, and only made one appearence) *Hector as Tex *Bertie as Bedford Buoy *Hank as Stewiacke *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Pugwash *Kelly as Kingston *Salty as S.S. Malarkey *Daisy as Constance *Mighty Mac as Phillip and Fillmore *Sigrid of Arlesdale as Sigrid *City of Truro as Truro *Helen Mad Bomer (from Mad Bomber) as Dorothy *Old Slow Coach as Clementine *Bulgy as Snorri *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Lillie the Lighthouse *Dennis as Inverness *Trevor as Fundy *Annie and Clarabel as Peral and Petra *Paddy (from T&F/TMS) as Bonnavista *D261 as Cabot *The Narrow Gauge Trucks as Cabot's Cargo *Murdoch as Canso *Colin as Bayswater *Noel (from Mad Bomber) as Brunswick *Willy (from T&F/TMS) as Barrington *Butch as Bobby *Isabel (from RWS) as Isabel *Pip (from RWS) as Jennifer *Bash and Dash as Blandford and Bingham *Hamilton (from TTMS) as Donald Dock *The Spiteful Breakvan as Jasper the Junk Dock *Terence as Shediac *Fergus as R. Boat *Stanley as Kulu *Harold as Benjamin Bridge *Rebecca (from TTMA) as Bluenose *Hiro as Shamus *Ferdinand as Nautilous *Arthur as Chester *The Horrid Lorries as the Rock Brothers *Eddie (from TTMA) as Igloo *LOTI (from TTMA) as Clare *Tavish (from BRWS) as Gregor *Stephen (from BRWS) as Seabright *Express Molly (from TTMS) as Cocomagh *Catherine (from RWS) as Catherine *Helena (from RWS) as Margaree Pride *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Queen Stephanie *Hana (from TTMA) as Louise *Bertram as Haliburton *Isobella as Katherine *Thumper as Colchester *Alfie as Scally *Gator as William B. *Millie as Millie *Flying Scotsman as Kirby *Neville as Dartmouth *Silver Jubliee as the Flat-Eyed Coast Guard Ship *Emalina (from JD41796) as Julia *Cecil (from Sodor Dark Times) as Chimey *Archibald (from AOS) as Cumberland *Molly (from T&F/TMS) as Lunenburg *Heather (from T&F/TMS) as Linda *Queen Elizabeth (from TTMA) as Gloria Cornwalls *Mary (from wildorwester) as Caroline *Brad (from Trainz) as Blankston *Dulcie (from RWS) as Annapoils *Bear (from RWS) as the Grain Ship *Hamish (from RWS) as Kamel *Bluebell (from RWS) as Caraquet *Primrose (from RWS) as Freda *Mirabel (from RWS) as Olympia *Victoria (from RWS) as Katherine *Alice (from RWS) as Margaret *Emma (from RWS) as Emma Sophia *Culdee (from RWS) as Conrad Explorer *The Elizabethen (from BRWS) as Caroquette *Nigel (from BRWS) as Henry Eben *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as Walter *The Trampsteamer as The Sea Monster Gallery ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as Theodore Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Emily Charlie the Purple Engine.jpg|Charlie as Hank D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as Foduck Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as George 2011-02-11-MichaelPalinserious3.jpg|Michael Palin as The Dispatcher Sir Topham Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt as The Harbour Master Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Rebecca Ned (TTTE).png|Ned as Shelburne GH Foxcote Manor leaving Glyndyfrdwy 11th Oct 2008 800P.jpg|Alex as Clayton RustytotheRescue26.png|Rusty as Baddeck Dunkin Duncan.png|Duncan as Guysborough GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Northumberland Submarine Duke the Lost Engine.jpg|Duke as Digby Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Carla Owen (Thomas & Friends).jpg|Owen as Owen Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Oliver HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Tex Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Bedford Buoy Hank (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Hank as Stewiacke MRs. Marge.png|Marge as Pugwash Kelly (Thomas and Friends).png|Kelly as Kingston Salty.jpg|Salty as S.S. Malarkey BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Constance Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Phillip and Fillmore Screen Shot 2015-12-02 at 4.51.05 AM.png|Sigrid of Arlesdale as Sigrid The Famous City of Truro (in Howards End).jpg|City of Truro as Truro Helen (Mad Bomber).jpg|Helen Mad Bomber as Dorothy Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Clementine Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Snorri Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Lillie the Lighthouse Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Inverness ThomasAndTrevor38.png|Trevor as Fundy Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Pearl and Petra No 80104 GC Railway.jpg|Paddy as Bonnavista MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Cabot Trucks19.png|The Narrow Gauge Trucks as Cabot's Cargo Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Canso MrColinpromo.png|Colin as Bayswater Whitehead No. 1163.jpg|Noel as Brunswick No9e977512291373e5246b348ba9a471a4--safety-valve-battle-of-britain.jpg|Willy as Barrington MainButchCGI.png|Butch as Bobby IsabelRWS2.png|Isabel as Isabel 250px-Pip.png|Pip as Jennifer No94aeaa64e78dbe2b34737e6301d3e801.jpg|Bash and Dash as Blandford and Bingham L7A0085-2copy.jpg|Hamilton as Donald Dock TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Jasper the Junk Dock Terence the Tractor.png|Terence as Shediac Fergus.jpg|Fergus as R. Boat Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Kulu PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Benjamin Bridge Rebecca'sBasis.jpg|Rebecca as Bluenose MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Shamus GordonandFerdinand82.png|Ferdinand as Nautilous MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Chester HorridLorry15.png|The Horrid Lorries as the Rock Brothers No526x297-IMX.jpg|Eddie as Igloo m_GB_GWR_Manor_Class_7820_Dinmore_Manor_116296_16900.jpg|LOTI as Clare Tavish.jpg|Tavish as Gregor StephenBookForm.jpg|Stephen as Seabright m_GB_BR_Duchess_Class_Blue.jpg|Express Molly as Cocomagh Mrs Catherine.png|Catherine as Catherine Helena.png|Helena as Margaree Pride DuchessofHamilton.png|Duchess of Hamilton as Queen Stephanie m_GB_BR_Black_5_44668.jpg|Hana as Louise Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Haliburton Isobella.jpg|Isobella as Katherine Thumper (TTTE).png|Thumper as Colchester Alfie.jpg|Alfie as Scally Gator.png|Gator as William B. Millie.png|Millie as Millie Flying Scotsman.jpg|Flying Scotsman as Kirby NevilleModel.png|Neville as Dartmouth SilverLinkpullingtheSilverJubilee.jpg|Silver Jubliee as the Flat-Eyed Coast Guard Ship The custom ho oo scale emalina by atb1996-db5z34r.jpg|Emalina as Julia Mr cecil the b12 by froggyman145-dbi5nv2.png|Cecil as Chimey Sir Archibald Sinclair No 34059.jpg|Archibald as Cumberland No300px-Beira Ry BR7 (4-4-0) SAR Class NG6 b.JPG|Molly as Lunenburg m_GB_BR_Merchant_Navy_Class_35005.jpg|Queen Elizabeth as Gloria Cornwalls m_GB_BR_West_Country_Class.jpg|Mary as Caroline Mr brad the american engine by 01salty-d4vzprm.jpg|Brad as Blankston MrsDulcieRWS.png|Dulcie as Annapoils MrBearRWS.png|Bear as the Grain Ship TheCaledonian044T.jpg|Hamish as Kamel No. 323 Bluebell.jpg|Bluebell as Caraquet Primrose No. 27.jpg|Primrose as Freda MrsAliceandMirabel.png|Mirabel as Olympia Victoria (Thomas and Friends).png|Victoria as Katherine MrsAliceandMirabel.png|Alice as Margaret 250px-Emma.png|Emma as Emma Sophia MainCuldeeRWS2.png|Culdee as Conrad Explorer m_GB_BR_9F_Double_Chimney_AWS_101839_1046_5.jpg|The Elizabethan as Caroquette Nigel (BRWS).jpg|Nigel as Henry Eben Polar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Polar as Walter TheOldTrampSteamer.png|The Trampsteamer as The Sea Monster Category:Daniel Pineda